


Lucas

by OIMDIL13



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Waverly is smitten, kid!oc, single mom Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: The sound of tiny feet hitting the floor and an excited squeal were two things Waverly Earp never thought she would hear in the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, nor did she think she would see the newest addition to Purgatory’s finest smile widely, kneel, and accept the tiny mass into her arms with a large smile.





	Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I just couldn't get the idea of single mom Nicole out of my head. So here we go. This is just a one-shot that lays the foundation for a much bigger fic that is still in the works. Enjoy!

The sound of tiny feet hitting the floor and an excited squeal were two things Waverly Earp never thought she would hear in the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, nor did she think she would see the newest addition to Purgatory’s finest smile widely, kneel, and accept the tiny mass into her arms with a large smile.

“I’m so sorry, Officer Haught.” A woman rounded the corner, obviously following the whirlwind nuzzled against Nicole. Waverly recognized her as Cindy Lewis, the owner of the best, and only, daycare center in Purgatory. “There’s some sort of stomach bug going around, three kids have already been picked up today. We figured it would be better to send everyone home and do a deep cleaning to stop the spread.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, Mrs. Lewis. Thank you for being so careful with all the kids.”

“Only doing my job, Officer.” Cindy smiled at her and the little one. “I am sorry I had to interrupt yours.”

“No apologies necessary,” Nicole reassured her. “I’m sure you have more kids to take home. Thank you for bringing him here.”

“Of course, he was a pleasure, as always.” Cindy leaned forward a bit. “Although he hasn’t had a nap yet.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Nicole smiled and waved as Cindy said her goodbyes. The little boy in her arms finally lifted his head from Nicole’s neck and waved at the teacher as well, smiling toothily. Now that Waverly could get a good look at him, she was unsurprised to see he was almost the spitting image of Nicole. They had the same nose and chin, but the boy’s hair was a shade or two darker than Nicole’s own red hair. He was adorable. “Alright buddy, let’s go talk to Nedley.”

“Mommy, school got out early today.” Waverly sucked in a sharp gasp at the sound of the word ‘mommy’ falling from the boy’s lips.

“Yes, it did baby. So you’re gonna spend some extra time with Mommy today. Is that okay?” Nicole set the boy on his feet, smiling when he took her hand.

“Can we has peanut butter?” He asked with the joy only a child could manage.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Nicole chuckled and led the boy in the direction of Nedley’s office, listening with rapt attention as he told stories of his short day at daycare. Waverly watched them go, smiling a bit even though she was panicking on the inside.

Waverly had already been battling her attraction to the officer. Somehow, knowing that she was a single mom only made her more appealing to Waverly. Waverly had tried over and over again to deny the connection she felt to Nicole the first time they met, when she got stuck in her shirt at Shorty’s but had been unable to snuff out the feelings that now gripped her heart. It didn’t help that every time she ran, Nicole seemed to follow, even when Waverly wasn’t aware she wanted her too.

“Who’re you?” The voice brought Waverly out of her thoughts only for her to realize that she was standing in the same spot as before, only now there was a little boy standing in front of her.

“I’m Waverly,” she smiled at the boy, “Waverly Earp.”

“Mommy’s Waverly?” He asked with a smile. Luckily, before Waverly could wonder too much what that meant, Nicole swooped in.

“Lucas Anthony Haught I told you to wait at my desk.”

“Oops.” Waverly fought back a giggle as the boy she now knew was named Lucas smiled sheepishly at her. “I sorry, Mommy. But, look, I met Waverly.” He pointed to the youngest Earp with a bright smile. “She’s pretty.”

“I can see that.” Nicole said, making Waverly blush slightly. “But you’re still in trouble, Lucas.”

“But, Mommy.”

“No, buts, Lucas. Now, apologize to Miss Waverly.”

“”m sorry Miss Waverly.” Lucas repeated dutifully before retreating to his mother’s side.

“No worries, little dude.” Waverly smiled at him. “He’s adorable.” She directed at Nicole after Lucas had finally gone to sit at his mother’s desk.

“He’s a handful, that’s for sure.” Nicole smiled fondly at her son before shifting her gaze back to Waverly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him.”

“Don’t be, I get it.” Waverly promised her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“He likes you,” Nicole smiles at her while trying hard to fight the blush rising on her cheeks from the small contact.

“Does he now?” Waverly smirked at her.

“Well, he doesn’t call just anyone pretty.” Nicole met her gaze evenly. “Though he does have excellent taste.” Now Waverly blushed for real, clearing her throat and looking away. “I should get back to work.”

“Of course.” Waverly dropped her hand from Nicole’s shoulder. The officer smiled at her before striding to her desk. Waverly watched as Lucas climbed into her lap, playing with some toy as his mother got to work. With her heart hammering inside her chest, Waverly turned and walked back over to Shorty’s, forgetting why she had even come to the Sheriff’s Department in the first place.

 

Lucas was curled up on a chair behind Nicole’s desk when Waverly came back a few hours later. Nicole was looking at something on her computer but had shifted things around a bit on her desk so she could watch both the entrance to the station and her slumbering son.

“Hey, is Nedley out for dinner?”

“Uh, if you mean happy hour at Shorty’s, yes.”

“Great.” With that, Waverly stepped past the main barrier separating the desks from the rest of the room and entered the sheriff’s office.

“Waves? What are you doing?” Nicole asked as the shorter woman moved around the room with purpose, shutting the blinds and then moving towards the door after brushing past Nicole with a small ‘excuse me.’ “What is goin-“ Nicole’s question was interrupted as she suddenly found her mouth otherwise occupied. Nicole reacted on instinct as Waverly leapt into her arms, wrapping one arm around the Earp’s waist and the other landing on her arm as she tripped backwards, falling onto the couch with her lips still attached to Waverly’s. “Whoa, what happened to friends?”

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Waverly spoke over Nicole, pulling back from their kiss.

“What?” Nicole was only a little scared of the answer.

“Go skydiving, yeah and swim far, far, out into the ocean, so that I can’t see the bottom anymore. It’s just, it’s so difficult to be brazen when the thing you want the most, the thing that scares you the most is sitting right in front of you.”

“I scare you?” Nicole questioned, tracking the movement of Waverly’s hand from where it rested on her thigh to her own lap.

“Yes. I’ve never really done what I wanted, I couldn’t and now I’m scared, because the thing I want to do most is…you.” Waverly shook her head. “God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head. Feel free to jump in any time Nicole, I’m not really sure what I’m doing here.”

“Oh, sure you do.” Nicole was smirking now, her eyes flickering between Waverly’s eyes and lips.

“Maybe I should stop talking.”

“See? You’re getting the hang of this already.” Nicole wrapped her hands in Waverly’s scarf.

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.” Nicole smiled before Waverly’s lips were on hers again. Nicole quickly flipped them, pressing Waverly into the couch and pulling her leg up so it wrapped around Nicole’s own waist as their lips pressed together again and again. Waverly’s lips were unbelievably soft, she tasted like cinnamon and rain. Nicole found that she enjoyed the taste very much, maybe too much.

They kissed heatedly for several long minutes, tangled on the couch in Nedley’s office until the phone rang and Nicole suddenly remembered that not only was she at work but her son was sleeping on a chair in the other room. “I should get that.”

“Yeah, of course.” Waverly released her grip on Nicole’s waist and neck so the cop could get up. Once Nicole was out of the room, Waverly sat up, smiling as she bit her lip. God, she had never been kissed like that before.

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole poked her head back in. “Lucas is awake.” Waverly nodded, knowing that that was Nicole’s way of letting her know that they wouldn’t be able to pick up where they left off.

“Waverly! Were you napping too?” Lucas asked once the brunette had exited the sheriff’s office. “I fell asleep and then Mommy put me in that chair over there.” Lucas pointed at a spot behind him, not bothering to look, as his face then shifted into an unhappy pout. “Then the phone rang.”

“I heard,” Waverly smiled down at him. She caught Nicole’s eyes when she glanced up, only to see the redhead smiling at the pair. “Hey, you hungry? I think I can find some peanut butter around here.”

“YES! Mommy can I go with Waverly?”

“Only if she say’s it’s okay.” Nicole smiled at her son, her smile growing as Waverly swooped him into her arms, settling him on her hip.

“Of course, it’s okay.” Waverly tickled him a bit. “Would you like anything?” She directed the question at Nicole.

“No, I’m good. Thanks for taking him.”

“Of course.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, fighting the sudden urge to kiss her cheek or something before she walked out with Lucas in her arms. Nicole watched them go with a smile, wondering why she felt like that moment was so important.

 


End file.
